


this deep puzzle moon

by reclist



Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Early Days, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/reclist
Summary: The house party is at its peak, Gerard lost sight of the chick that invited them over after the show. She might be getting it on with Mikey somewhere in the house, but Gerard would rather not think about it.He goes back to the living room in search of the other members, but he can’t find any of them, so he leaves heading to the backyard.There’s a body lying flat on the ground in the far back of the backyard, Gerard realizes it’s Frank when he gets close enough to recognize the Black Flag shirt he’s wearing.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	this deep puzzle moon

Gerard is on his third beer. Of the hour. His vision is fuzzy and his steps are awkward, but that’s to be expected after drinking all day.

The house party is at its peak, Gerard lost sight of the chick that invited them over after the show. She might be getting it on with Mikey somewhere in the house, but Gerard would rather not think about it.

Instead he heads to the kitchen and grabs another beer from the fridge. The one in his hand is only half empty, but he spaced out watching the game of pool happening in the living room, and now the beer is warm and gross.

He goes back to the living room in search of the other members, but he can’t find any of them, so he leaves heading to the backyard.

Only a few people are outside, mostly chatting, trying to get away from the loud music from inside that forces you to yell to be heard.

There’s a body lying flat on the ground in the far back of the backyard, but Gerard can’t make up who they are at this distance. If he doesn’t know them, it might be awkward to show up next to them to see if it’s someone Gerard knows, but he’s drunk enough he takes the chance anyway, making his way towards whoever that person is.

He realizes it’s Frank when he gets close enough to recognize the Black Flag shirt he’s wearing.

Without saying a word, Gerard takes a gulp of beer and lays down next to him, burping so loud it makes Frank giggle.

“Hey, Gee,” he says. His eyes are closed, a stoned smirk on his face.

“Hey, Frankie.”

They lie there for a while. Gerard tries to sip his can of beer a couple times without sitting up, which obviously ends in him spilling half of it on his face, neck and shirt. But now he’s too comfy to move, so he’ll take it.

A few minutes pass in silence, Gerard starting to doze off, when Frank says,

“Gee, look! It’s a full moon.”

Gerard startles awake, eyes following Frank’s raised arm until he’s staring at the white, shiny moon above them.

“Ohh,” Gerard says. “Pretty.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Gerard looks at the moon, then turns his vision to the blinking stars, easy to spot since they’re in a very small town without much light pollution.

Frank interrupts the silence again. “The show was amazing.”

It really was.

Every now and then they connect with the crowd in a way they rarely do, when they feed each other’s energy, when the fans are screaming louder than Gerard, when everyone is moshing and crowd-surfing, and the guys feel more alive because of it.

This might just be Gerard’s favorite show they’ve ever played. He says so to Frank.

“I really hope we never stop doing this,” Frank says, sitting up and stealing Gerard’s beer from his hand to take a sip.

Gerard frowns and makes a noise in complaint, but he doesn’t try to get the can back. Instead he just looks up at the stars again. “Me too. I don’t think I could ever get tired of it.”

“Thanks for letting me in the band,” Frank says.

“Of course,” Gerard grins. “Best decision ever.”

“Second best. The band itself is first.”

Frank looks down at Gerard. He’s smiling, and Gerard knows him well enough he can tell Frank is planning something.

“What is it?” Gerard says, already rolling his eyes.

Frank leans over him, putting his hands on each side of Gerard’s face. Gerard’s stomach drops, Frank is too close. What is he doing? Is he going to do what Gerard thinks he’s going to do? His mouth must taste like stale beer and cigarettes and that can’t be too tasty. Fuck, he should’ve brought some mints.

Frank giggles and says, “Stop overthinking.” So, Gerard does. “Good. Now I’m gonna kiss you, yeah?”

Gerard gives a tiny nod and closes his eyes when Frank starts getting closer.

It’s a delicate, chaste kiss on the lips. No tongue or mouths opening, but it’s so tender Gerard feels butterflies in his stomach.

He kisses back. Frank’s lips are chapped but Gerard doesn’t mind.

When Frank pulls back, he raises the beer can to the sky and says, “Cheers, for us, for the band, for living the rest of our lives just like this.”

Gerard lifts an empty hand and high fives the can. “If I ever feel like quitting, remind me of this moment.”

Frank smiles and pecks Gerard on the lips again. He lays his head on Gerard's stomach, both of them staring at the stars, the full moon, and the future.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet tumblr drabble with the prompt: moon. [follow me on tumblr mayhaps](https://mcrsreturn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
